


It's Early Yet

by perniciousLizard



Series: The Spark [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton just got dumped, and Sans is invited along to the misery party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Early Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day twenty-three of a "change" themed 30 Day challenge. The whole challenge is [here](https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/30-day-challenge-writing-about-change/) and all the entries I've finished are [here](http://it-refused.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-change).
> 
> This is from a post-pacifist au idea where Papyrus gets a job working for Mettaton and Sans also gets a job with him to keep an eye on his brother.

When Sans woke up, he was the only one still at the table with Mettaton.  Mettaton’s face was on the table, his hands on the back of his head. He groaned and mumbled something to himself.  It looked like the inebriation simulator Alphys added to his programming was running smoothly.  

Last Sans remembered, Shyren and BPants were still there – Papyrus wasn’t much of a drinker, and he got irritated sitting around when there was work he could be doing, so he’d been the first to leave.  Alphys and Napstablook left a while after that, wanting to stay, but not really feeling up to the crowd.  

Burgerpants had been complaining about his own ex and Shyren had been making sympathetic humming noises.  The combination of complaining and soothing humming had lulled Sans into a nap, and now everyone else had left. 

“hey,” Sans said.  

Mettaton looked up.  "Have a nice rest?  Wonderful.  And now you are going to leave.  Go away.  I don’t want to see people smiling at me."

"yeah this is just how my face is,” Sans said.  "c'mon. everyone’s gone."

"I am aware, darling!  Now, shoo yourself.”  He waved at Sans like he was trying to brush him away.  

“eh.”  The chair was comfortable and he had fallen asleep with half a drink left.  "it’s early."  

Mettaton sighed and planted his metal face back onto the table.  "You are lucky.  You never have to deal with this sort of problem.”

“yeah. just another bone-us for being lazy.”

Mettaton groaned.  

“look, you’ve _met tons_ of jerks, lately.  happens to everyone.”  

“He seemed so nice.  Are you trying to comfort me?”  

“sure.”  He shrugged.  "jerks don’t get anywhere by being themselves right away.  not everyone wears their heart in a clear container right in the middle of their body."  

Mettaton looked up, resting his chin on one of his metal noodle arms.  He seemed to be having trouble focusing on Sans’ face.  "So you think I should, what?  Hide it away?  Cover it up?  Keep my feelings to myself?”

“nah. just find someone who matches your look.”  He downed the last of his drink.  "or quit.  that’s my advice." 

Mettaton’s expression cleared and he looked Sans right in the eyes.  "A robot doesn’t quit, sweetheart.  He keeps going until his battery runs dry.  And then he recharges and tries again.”  He sat up. He looked remarkably clear headed. 

Sans thought it was cheating, installing a program that let you get drunk, and then just being able to turn it off.  Well.  He couldn’t think of a good reason not to cheat when it came to that.  He was just jealous, maybe.

“there you go,” he said.  "there’s other fish in the sea.  or robots or humans or whatever you’re into."

"Let’s get out of this depressing rathole.”  Mettaton stood up, hand on his hip, and waited for Sans to get up, too.  

“most the rats i know keep a pretty clean house,” Sans said.

“Any of them good-looking?” he joked, smiling for the first time all evening.

“that’s the spirit.”  

“Well.”  He looked away for a second.  "I might not be quite ready for that, yet,“ he admitted.  "I bet you know a little shortcut out the back, so we can avoid all the vultures, don’t you, darling?”

“sure.”  He’d gotten a ton of free food and drink out of the whole night, so he might as well.  Kind of profiting off of Mettaton’s misery, when he thought about it.  

He took Mettaton right back to his mansion.  The area smelled like perfume, like Mettaton had scent pumped in through the sprinkler system.  

Mettaton glanced around.  "It’s not really a stylish way to travel, but it  _is_ convenient.“ He leaned down and gave Sans a smooch on the top of his head.  "Just like you.”

“wow.”

“Kidding!  I can’t call you stylish, but I would never dare call you anything but inconvenient.”  

“thanks, mtt.”  

“I was supposed to spend a few more hours drunk and miserable, and now I’m completely off schedule.”  He opened his front door.  "Of course you’re coming in.“  

It felt like there was lipstick on his skull.  Sans rubbed at it, idly. "uh.  not sure what the ‘of course’ is about there, buddy.”

“You said it yourself – it’s still much too early!  Just one little drink to cap off the evening, all right?”  

Sans was already shaking his head when Mettaton looked back into his empty house and asked, “Please?”  

Sans got it.  "yeah, sure.  always have room for a nightcap."  Mettaton talked a good game, but he was still worked up.  

"I won’t keep you too long, darling.”  

Sans fell asleep on Mettaton’s loveseat, and woke up when the sun came through the curtains in the morning and hit him right in the eyes.  Mettaton was gone, but there was a note on the table.

_Don’t you dare be late for work!_

_~MTT_

_P.S. Thank you for last night, darling.  I won’t forget it._

There was a lipstick mark on the paper.  


End file.
